


My Life As An Anomaly

by icedragon22



Series: My Life As An Anomaly [1]
Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedragon22/pseuds/icedragon22
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!!!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT MET NULL YET!!!
Series: My Life As An Anomaly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead Already? Or Was He Never Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Respectful comments only! I’m not afraid to report you!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT MET NULL YET!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind comments only please! I’m not afraid to report you!

Dead? Already? I begin to wonder if Artemis was ever really alive.....

Some time later...

I happily leap into my ship, The Titanium Dragon. My adrenaline is pumping like I am being attacked by sentinel drones. But I’m not. As I dock into the Anomaly, I can see Nada waiting on his balcony for me. “Weird!” I think. And then, “No, he knows this is my ship. He probably figured I’d be coming up there, like I always do.” As I run up the ramp, I hear Nada saying something to Polo about my arrival. “Okay, maybe this time I won’t startle Polo now that he knows I’m coming up. Cool!” As I burst through the door I triumphantly shout: “Nada, Naaada!!! Guess what!! I found a person”(Ok, not a person, I don’t know what he is) “who can save him!!!” “—kzzt—What?! Save who? What is this about?” “Save Artemis!!! He can save Artemis!!” “Save Ar—kzzt—? From—kzzt— what?!” “He— he—“ I choke up. How could he forget? “Oh. Oh, no.” He puts his hand to his head as if he has a really bad headache “Oh no. I’m so sorry. I—I—how could I forget? Now, what was it you said? Ah, yes, someone who can save him... is that right? Very strange.” “Do you think it’s possible?” I ask, hopeful. “Well, I do not know... it really depends... Who did you say offered to help ‘save’ Artemis?” “Well, he didn’t actually say his name, exactly. He just said to call him ‘-null-‘.”


	2. Is it possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SPOKEN TO ARTEMIS AGAIN YET!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind comments only, please! I’m not afraid to report you!

“Do you think it’s possible?” “Well, I don’t know... it really depends... who did you say offered to ‘save’ Artemis?” “Well, he didn’t exactly say his name, he just said to call him ‘-null-‘.” “Hmmm... I do not know of strange traveler-entity. Very strange.” “Do you think it’s possible?” I repeat. “I, friend-entity, am not entirely sure. I have never before believed it to be possible.” “Oh. I see—” “However, I have seen some very strange things before. After all, Polo and I have traveled to different universes. Anything is possible.” As I begin to leave, somewhat hopeful, Nada suddenly calls out, “By the way, how were you planning on saving Artemis?” “-null- says we’ll do it with something called a Mind Arc. Gotta go!” “A Mind Arc? Oh! Oh, no! Nobody should have to make that choice! No, no that’s Entity’s own decision.”

Meanwhile... 

“///multiple signal sources available—tune to?” 

-null-  
Apollo  
Artemis 

Three choices lay before me. To choose the first or the second would be wise. However, regret would haunt me for the rest of my days. I choose the latter.  
Before me stands Artemis’s hologram—or maybe he was always just a hologram? Anyways, before me stands Artemis’s hologram. I say nothing. And then, out of the stillness, Artemis’s voice: “Are you? Are you? Are you — are -kzzt-?” I try to say something, but all that comes out is: “Are-kzzt-you?” Artemis’s hologram shuts off. I begin to leave, heartbroken. As I do, a voice behind me, unlike any but the Atlas’s, says: “you are not alone,” sixteen times.

Kudos are appreciated.May Yahweh guide your steps!


End file.
